


[Podfic] where did that other dog come from

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “That cat is wearing my bowtie,” Bucky says, as soon as they enter the room.





	[Podfic] where did that other dog come from

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where did that other dog come from](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572996) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



Download or stream [MP3.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vnezgSTyIdMBitkLKLkHufHh60N7XBd6/view?usp=sharing)

The art that that inspired this story is [here](http://maximoff.tumblr.com/post/170478830228/i-think-you-should-draw-bucky-barnes-with-a-cat) and it is not to be missed! 

If you like reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/170551755289/podfic-where-did-that-other-dog-come-from)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yasgorl for permission. Music is Vitamin String Quartet's cover of "Lovecats"


End file.
